Ces être tapis en eux
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Un rêve, un croisement entre deux dimensions, deux être tapis en leurs hôtes... mais que cherchent-ils vraiment ?


Coucou ! Aujourd'hui...un texte... un peu spécial... je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'as prit !

Titre : Ces êtres tapis en eux

Base : Saiyuki et -Man

Rating: T (mais par précaution)

Disclaimer : Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minakura, -Man à Katsure Hashino !

Bon, pas vraiment de spoil, ne vous en fait pas ! Il s'agit d'un dialogue, même si ceci est facilement compréhensible (je crois)

* * *

><p><strong>Hum… Hey, ou sommes-nous ?<strong>

_Je l'ignore. Dans une sorte de rêve je dirais. Ou une dimension alternative. Ou un truc du genre. Mais il y a juste nous… et le néant._

**Je vois… **

_Et qui es-tu ?_

**Un monstre caché, qui rampe sous une peau qui n'est pas vraiment la sienne.**

_Ah ? Comme je te comprends ! _

**Vraiment ?**

_Oui. _

… **Toi aussi, tu es…**

_Oui. Un être qui sommeille en un autre._

… **Et tu peux sortir ?**

_Parfois, j'y arrive. Mais c'est une lutte perpétuelle._

**Ah… quelle chance. Moi je suis retenu, quoique je fasse…**

_Ah ? Par la volonté de ton hôte ?_

**Ouais… et par trois espèce de bouches d'oreilles enchantées… **

_Hahaha ! J'adore ta façon de le dire !_

…

_Tu es en lui depuis sa naissance ?_

**Non… **

…_je vois… tu es né en lui…_

**Non. Je suis lui. Il est devenu moi.**

_Ah ? _

**Oui. En versant le sang de mille de mes semblables, il en est devenu un aussi : moi.**

_Je vois… c'est ce que symbolise les milles feuilles couvrant ton corps ?_

**Oui.**

_Hum… Oh, tu as un œil doré, toi aussi ! Comme les miens. _

**Ouais… à la base c'était les deux… mais l'autre imbécile en a arraché un. De là où je viens, c'est le signe des aberrations… des êtres qui ne devrait pas exister…**

… _Mais qui vives quand même…_

**Tout à fait. Et toi ? Qu'es-tu ?**

_Oh, je ne suis pas vraiment comme toi… moi je suis un « Noé »._

**J'ignore de quoi il s'agit ! **

_Hum… Il me semble évident que nous ne sommes pas du même monde, toi et moi… _

**Sans doute…**

_Les noés sont des êtres aux services du comte millénaire. Notre enveloppe charnelle peut mourir, mais pas notre mémoires. _

**Je vois… **

_Même si je suis… un cas un peu spécial. Je suis le 14__ème__. _

**Ah ?  
><strong>

_Oui. _

**Et en quoi est-ce un cas à part ?**

_Disons que… je suis un traitre, avec des objectifs… différents des leurs._

… **D'accord… **

_... Mais mon hôte lutte contre moi. Il ne sait pas ce que je veux. Il ne veut pas disparaitre. Qui plus est, nous n'avons pas les mêmes points de vue._

**Je comprends… mais tu arrives à… enfin… « Prendre sa place » ?**

_Ça m'arrives, mais même si c'est plus facile ces derniers temps, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. _

… **J'espère que tu y arriveras ! **

_Merci. Et toi ? _

**Quoi, moi ? **

_Que veux-tu faire ?_

… **Vivre… **

… _C'est déjà un bon début. Mais au fait, quel es ton nom ?_

**Je n'en ai pas vraiment… appelles-moi Gono…**

_D'accord._

**Et toi ? **

_Neah. _

… **C'est joli…**

_Hahaha, merci ! _

… **Et ton « hôte » ?**

_Allen ! _

**Eh bien, quel enthousiasme ! Tu l'aimes bien ?**

… _Disons que… même si il est actuellement mon « ennemi », je suis loin de le détester. _

**Je comprends.**

… _Et le tiens ?_

… **Avant, c'était « Gono ». Maintenant c'est « Hakkai ». Je le hais, et il me le rend bien. **

_Il ne voulait pas devenir ainsi ?_

**Non. Il ne voulait pas devenir un yokai, comme ceux qui ont violé et engrosser sa sœur. Qui es également son amante, eu passage.**

… _C'est compréhensible ! _

**Pfft tu parle, dans un élan de folie, il aurait très bien pu la zigouiller avec en apprenant la nouvelle ! Valais mieux qu'elle crève d'elle même** **! Il est comme moi : complètement fou ! **

…

**Et ton Allen ? **

_Oh, lui, il aimerait bien se débarrasser de moi aussi ! Il semblerait qu'il me déteste ! _

… **Tout de même… c'est triste de ne pas être aimé… **

… _Tu le penses aussi ?_

**Oui. **

… _avoue, toi non plus, tu ne le détestes pas ?_

… **Je…ne sais pas…**

… _Nous ne sommes que des entités, quelque part…_

**Pas faux… mais j'en ai marre… d'être seul en lui… constamment rejeté…**

_Moi aussi… _

…

…

**Hey, mais… que… ? **

_Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?_

**Mais tu viens de… m'embrasser ?**

_Bravo, bonne déduction._

… **Pourquoi ? **

… _Si l'amour de nos hôtes es impossible à obtenir pour nous… pourquoi ne pas nous réconforté ensemble ?_

…

… _Qu'en penses-tu ?_

… **D'accord… **

_**Même si nous ne sommes que deux abominations… même si la haine est la seule chose que nous méritons… pourquoi ne pas essayer de simuler ce mensonge nommé bonheur ensemble ?**_

* * *

><p>Voila... C'était entre Neah et... le yokai qu'est Hakkai... c'était zarb'... mais review ?<p> 


End file.
